<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your eyes look like coming home by kylorella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533811">your eyes look like coming home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorella/pseuds/kylorella'>kylorella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(with not really a knife so no danger), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Knife Play, No Pregnancy, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, fluffy aftercare, soft dom ben solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorella/pseuds/kylorella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben returns home to Rey after being away on business for a week, and Rey decides to give him a proper welcoming after his trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiii! So this is my first reylo fic, so I hope everyone enjoys! Funny enough, this is partly a story I wrote for my ex when we were long distance as some things I wanted to try with him. He's long out of the picture though so I thought why let a good story go to waste?! And here we are with a heavily edited Reylo smut and fluff fest! Not beta'd because I'm too impatient and ready to post now that I've finished. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave kudos and comments, because I love the feedback! You can find me on Twitter under the same username - @kylorella - if you're interested in more of my ramblings about Ben, Rey, and the rest of the SW crew</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Rey knelt on the bed, waiting patiently for Ben to arrive. He had texted her a little over an hour ago to let her know his flight had landed, which gave her plenty of time to prepare for his arrival. She knew he didn’t expect her to be here when he arrived, but that was half of the fun. Ben had been in New York all week for work, using his charm and intelligence to convince more wealthy businesspeople to help fund the research and production of the latest technology that Resistance Industries was working on. Rey knew he’d be successful, as he always was, which is why she wanted to be here when he arrived home. As far as Ben knew, Rey was at work until 8pm tonight, but a last minute series of events had given her the whole day off. Rather than having to wait until late tonight to see Ben, she decided that she’d use her newfound free day to surprise him and congratulate him on another successful trip.</p>
<p>     When Rey knew that Ben would be home soon, she made sure to prepare the house carefully, not leaving any hints that she would be upstairs waiting on him. She had even texted him earlier to say that she was going to ride to work with Rose and Kaydel so he wouldn’t be suspicious when he saw her car outside. Just a few minutes after she had situated herself on the bed, she heard the unmistakable sound of the front door closing and the clinking of Ben’s keys in the bowl in the entryway. She knew Ben would find her quickly, because he was exactly the type of person who had to unpack everything immediately after arriving home. It drove Ben crazy that Rey was the exact opposite, almost always having to empty out her bag from a previous trip before preparing for a new one.</p>
<p>     Rey’s heart was pounding and her breath caught in her throat as she heard Ben’s heavy footsteps come up the stairs, then the muffled sounds of his feet making their way across the carpet to his bedroom. She tried her best not to squirm and make the bed creak, hoping she would remain unnoticed until Ben was all the way inside the room. When she heard the soft scrape of the door along the carpet, she grinned, lowering her head so that her hair partially hid her expression and the blush spreading across her cheeks. She was more exposed than usual, but she knew that Ben would love it.</p>
<p>     Ben made his way into the bedroom without even a glance in Rey’s direction. Through her hair, she could see a hand scrubbing down his face as he yawned. She knew he’d had a long week and was probably exhausted. She stayed quiet, hidden behind her hair as he laid his suitcase down on the floor, kicked off his shoes, and began to unbutton his shirt. His socks dragged on the carpet as he turned towards the bed, pulling off his shirt to reveal his muscled chest. When his eyes registered Rey sitting on the bed, he gasped. She raised her head just slightly, enough for him to see her eyes and to realize that she really was here and in front of him. Her face grew redder as he got closer to the bed, his dark eyes roaming over every inch of her body - from the thin lace bound around her chest all the way down to the matching lace covering her lower half.</p>
<p>     “Wow…” Ben said softly. “Aren’t you quite a sight, sweetheart?” He slowly crawled towards her on the bed before kneeling in front of her, the same way she was knelt for him. Rey looked down, blushing again and overcome with emotion - she almost couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes. These feelings of being appreciated, loved, and admired by someone were still such a new experience for her. Sometimes the thought became overwhelming to her, knowing that Ben felt these things for her so intensely. Ben lifted his large hands and gently trailed them up Rey’s arms, stopping at her shoulders before lifting one to tuck her fallen hair behind her ear. His large palm caressed her cheek as he gently guided her face up to meet his. “Hello, beautiful” he said with a small grin before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips, gently nipping the bottom one with his teeth before pulling away.</p>
<p>     "Hi, Ben” Rey said with a smile on her face and a light in her eyes. They had only been apart for a week but every moment without Ben felt like a lifetime to her. All week, she had waited to feel his gentle touch on her skin, to hear his deep voice speak so sweetly to her. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she almost felt like she could cry. Rey didn’t want to cry in front of Ben, especially because she didn’t want him to think something was wrong, but she couldn’t help the single tear that escaped and slowly drifted down, meeting the palm he still had cradled against her cheek. She blinked quickly, trying to prevent more from falling and hoping that Ben wouldn’t notice. Suddenly, she felt hands on both sides of her face as his soft, plush lips pressed gently below the corner of her eye as he kissed the tear away.</p>
<p>     “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Are you OK?” Ben asked, the concern in his voice obvious.</p>
<p>     “I’m fine, Ben, I promise” Rey said softly, pressing her forehead against Ben’s and taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>     “That’s not very convincing, Rey. Please tell me what you’re thinking.”</p>
<p>     Rey pulled back again to look into Ben’s eyes. “I’m happy, Ben.” She grinned as she spoke. “I’m so happy you’re here, that you’re back home with me. I missed you so much. How is it that I can miss you so much even though we talk and text for hours every day?”</p>
<p>     “I missed you too, Rey. But remember, I'll always come back for you sweetheart.” Ben chuckled as he spoke, leaning forward to kiss her again, letting his lips linger this time. Rey sighed and relaxed into him, opening her lips to allow his tongue to slide against them, deepening the kiss. Ben pulled back again, looking at Rey with a curious expression. “How long have you been waiting for me like this? I thought you had to work. I didn’t think I could see you until late tonight.”</p>
<p>     “Not too long,” Rey explained. “There was a mixup with scheduling so I ended up with the day off. When you texted me to let me know you’d landed, I got dressed and made sure my purse and work things were hidden so you wouldn’t see them, and then I came to sit here just a few minutes before I heard your car outside.”</p>
<p>     “Always ready to surprise, my Rey. Let’s relax then, huh?” Ben said, crawling past Rey to lean against the headboard. He placed his strong hands around her waist, pulling her backwards towards him. Her legs unfolded from beneath her, stretching out against his own as he pulled her to rest against his chest. Rey nuzzled into Ben’s neck, his arm moving around her shoulder as her arm moved across his chest. Ben took his free hand and pulled Rey’s legs over his lap, massaging her thighs as they relaxed into each other. Rey finally felt at home again under his touch, wrapped in his strong arms, and breathing in his scent. After a few minutes of sitting quietly, she felt a small peck on her forehead. She peered up at Ben again, grinning, before reaching up to meet his lips with hers once more. As the kiss deepened, Rey situated herself on her knees again, one leg on either side of Ben’s lap as her hands threaded through his soft hair. Ben’s hands moved down her back as she softly rocked against his growing length before meeting the edge of lace and ribbon settled just above the swell of her bottom. He grinned into the kiss, knowing exactly what she was up to.</p>
<p>     “You know what these panties do to me, don’t you?” He said with a smirk. Rey didn’t speak, just smiled and nodded. She had worn the red lacy panties today, the ones with a small opening at the top of the back, held together by a long, thick, red satin ribbon tied in a bow. She knew exactly what they did to Ben and that is exactly why she chose them today. Ben suddenly used the arm behind her back to roll her over so he was hovering over her body, looking down at her with a wicked grin on his face. He started to kiss her again, both of them panting into each other as Rey lifted her hips to brush against Ben, feeling him straining against his slacks already. His lips worked their way from her lips, across her cheeks, up to her ear, before moving slowly down her neck. He nipped and kissed softly across her chest, back up the other side of her neck as she moved and sighed underneath him.</p>
<p>     “Ben…...please….” Rey said breathlessly, brushing her hips against his once more.</p>
<p>     “Just for teasing me with those panties, I think I’ll make you wait a bit longer.” He said with a smirk. Ben rolled his body from above her and slid off the bed, pulling his slacks off and his pair of sweats from the dresser over his legs. He climbed back into the bed and settled against Rey’s side, pulling her closer against him. She tried to look up and pout at him, but she couldn’t help laughing at the stern look on his face. Upon hearing her laugh, Ben beamed. Rey’s laugh was his favorite sound in the world, and he’d never get tired of hearing it. “Let’s rest, sweetheart. We’ve got plenty of time to have our fun later. You know I’m not letting you leave this bed anytime soon.”</p>
<p>     Rey could hear the exhaustion in his voice, knowing how much traveling wore him down. She snuggled tighter into his chest, using her hand to gently scratch up and down his back until she felt his breathing even out beneath her. Before long, she drifted off to sleep herself, secure in the feeling of his arms, knowing she’d still be wrapped in them when they awoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let the real smutty fun begin :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     When Ben opened his eyes a couple of hours later, he glanced down to see Rey’s sleeping figure still nuzzled against his chest. Not wanting to disturb her just yet, he laid there a while longer, burying his head back into the hair on the top of her head and breathing in her scent. Somedays he still couldn’t believe he had been lucky enough to be able to love and be loved by someone like Rey. Ben wasn’t sure how much longer they laid like that before Rey began to stir underneath him, burying her face further in his chest. It didn’t matter if she was waking up from a nap or from a good night’s sleep, she always needed a few minutes before dealing with the world again. Ben angled his head down to press his lips against her temple, placing a gentle kiss at her hairline.</p><p>     “Did you have a good nap, baby?” He said softly. Rey grunted in response and she felt Ben’s body shake with laughter underneath her. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.” He chuckled.</p><p>     “It was good, but I think it’s time I properly welcome you home now Benjamin.” Rey said, looking up at him as she threw one of her legs over his waist and pulled him closer to her center. She reached both of her hands up to tangle in his hair as she placed small, gentle kisses around his face as she felt him smiling underneath her. Before long, she settled on his lips and sighed as he opened his, letting her tongue into his mouth as they enjoyed the feeling of each other. Rey could feel Ben hardening in his sweatpants again as she slowly moved herself against him. She used her body weight to push him onto his back as she straddled his hips, pressing down against him. He pulled away from her mouth and let out a moan as he felt her moving in his lap.</p><p>     “Fuck, Rey, that feels amazing” Ben breathed out as he reached up to mouth at her ear. “If you keep that up, I’ll be cumming in my pants before we can get anything done.”</p><p>     Rey continued to grind against his lap. “If that’s the case then you’re going to have to make me stop” she said in a low tone, dragging her nails lightly across his bare chest.</p><p>     Ben growled as he flipped their bodies quickly settling Rey underneath him. “I’ll let you squirm in my lap until I cum another day, I’ve got other plans for you tonight, Kitten.” He placed a kiss against her forehead as she whimpered, before he climbed out of the bed and stood, walking towards the door of their room. “Wait here for me. When I come back, I want you on your knees on the foot of the bed. And don’t you dare touch yourself until I come back.”</p><p>     “Yes, Daddy.” Rey grinned at him, biting her lip. At that, Ben walked out of the bedroom and she could hear him going down the stairs, into what sounded like the kitchen. She wasn’t sure how long he would be gone, so she went ahead and moved to the foot of the bed, kneeling again to wait on him like she had earlier that day. She wasn’t sure how long she had been waiting, but it already felt like hours. The feeling of Ben’s cock beneath her, pressing against her through his thin sweats earlier, had already made her soaked. She was almost certain she could make herself cum while moving in his lap, just like that. So she added that to her mental list of things to eventually try with Ben. As she waited, she pressed her thighs tighter together, trying to relieve the ache between her legs from the anticipation of what was to come. Thankfully before she could go any further and potentially disobey Ben, she heard his footsteps coming back up the stairs. He was carrying a small tray with a few things on it - two bottles of water, a plate with some almonds, cheese, and grapes, and a tall cup that looked like it had some sort of handle sticking out of it. She knew the water and the snacks as part of his usual routine when they played like this, always wanting to make sure that Rey was OK afterwards, to make sure she knew how much he cherished her. The tall cup, however, was new. She wasn’t sure what that was for, but she was excited to find out.</p><p>     After placing the water and snacks on his nightstand, Ben placed the tall cup on the dresser across the room before walking back towards Rey kneeling at the edge of the bed. He watched her as her eyes moved towards the sweatpants hung low against his hips, and he knew she was looking at his cock straining against the fabric. When he made it to the bed, he took one hand and used it to tilt her chin up towards him as she looked at him through her lashes.</p><p>     “Are you ready to play, Kitten?” Ben asked. Rey nodded, not saying anything just yet. “I want to try something new tonight. You know the routine - if anything is too much, too uncomfortable, or you want or need to stop, use your safewords and I’ll drop it immediately. Understood?” She nodded again. “Alright. Remind me of your safewords so I know you remember.”</p><p>     “Green means go, yellow means slow down but don’t stop, and red means full stop” She said.</p><p>     “Good girl.” Ben said, running his thumb along her cheek. “Now stand up for me.” Rey climbed off the bed as Ben pulled her hand into his, angling her towards one of the tall posts at the end of the bed. “Wait here.”</p><p>     Just a few moments later Ben returned to her side with some rope and the soft leather cuffs they kept for times like this. He climbed onto the bed and began to weave the rope around the top of the bedpost, securing it with one loop left hanging out, which he then threaded the cuffs through so that one dangled on each side. Once he situated them where he wanted them, he motioned for Rey to reach her hands up towards him. He took each wrist and fastened it in the cuffs before he climbed down off the bed and walked away again. When he returned, Rey saw that he had a scarf, his phone, and his noise cancelling headphones, and she squirmed in anticipation. If she was right, then that meant Ben was finally going to do sensory deprivation. They’d dabbled in it a little before, with a blindfold occasionally, or just regular earbuds that would muffle the sound enough but not completely.</p><p>     Ben lifted the headphones up to Rey’s ears, placing them on and adjusting the headband so they settled snugly against her ears, and then playing one of her favorite playlists saved in his Spotify app. He placed another soft kiss to her lips and then moved behind her to secure the scarf over her eyes. With that, Rey was completely oblivious to anything that would come next.</p><p>     Rey stood with her arms stretched above her head, tugging against the ropes connecting to the bedpost, her legs beginning to shake slightly. The cuffs around her wrists were not too tight, but just enough to cause a little discomfort with the angle her hands were at above her head - just the way she liked it. The same could be said for the ropes Ben had just finished weaving around her legs, bounding them together – they were snug, but not enough to be too uncomfortable or unsafe. Her heart was pounding because she could sense Ben’s presence in the room, but the blindfold against her eyes and the headphones over her ears kept her from knowing where he was or what he was possibly doing. She was beginning to anticipate his next move, wondering when the touch of him would make her jump. She didn’t have to wait long because she soon felt a feather light touch tracing between the ropes on her bound legs.</p><p>     At first Rey wondered what implement Ben could be using, but then she realized he was probably using just what it felt like - a feather. She had been hoping for something more intense, as she told him recently that she wanted to try exploring sensory deprivation a little more, but maybe he was just easing her into things. As the feather traced along her nipples, she shivered and let out a small gasp, not expecting the sensation to feel the way it did. She wasn’t able to relish it long though, because a sharp smack then landed on her breast, causing an even louder gasp to escape. Suddenly, she felt Ben’s firm hand grabbing her chin and turning it towards where she assumed he was standing, his other hand reaching up to pull back one side of the headphones, and his stern voice filling the room.</p><p>     “Do not make another sound,” he said forcefully, “understood?” Rey knew better than to speak, she just silently nodded her head. “Good girl” he said as he replaced the headphones, one hand lightly running across her cheek after it was back in place. Her heart continued to race from the anticipation and adrenaline. Not only was she so excited to have no clue what to expect next, but hearing Ben use his stern “Daddy voice” always got her squirming. She was sure that by the time he was done with her, she’d be a dripping mess.</p><p>     Rey could tell that Ben wasn’t close by anymore as she could no longer feel his touch on her skin. She didn’t have to wait long again though before she felt the soft leather strands of a flogger running across her shoulder, down her chest, and around to the small of her back. With the way she was standing, her ass was in the perfect position to be spanked, one of his favorites to give and one of her favorites to receive. She almost unconsciously wiggled her ass in anticipation, eagerly awaiting the first strike of the flogger. Once again, she didn’t have to wait long before she felt the strands landing across her ass, biting her lips to keep another gasp from escaping. He continued to play out an almost rhythmic pattern across her ass, making keeping quiet a challenge, but she knew better than to disobey him. After a few minutes of flogging, varying from soft and gentle taps, to more firm strikes, she felt him gently sliding the flogger around her chest again, but she didn’t know whether he was walking away or planning to flog another part of her body. Again, she didn’t have to wait long for her answer, as one strike landed quickly on each of her breasts, teeth clamping down on her lips to keep quiet. Before walking away again, he lifted a hand up to caress her cheek, his thumb sliding gently across her parted lips. Because she couldn’t hear him, she knew this was his way of reassuring her that she was safe and she was doing a good job. His hand pulled away again and she could feel the floor barely shaking as he walked away, over to their toy chest if she had to guess.</p><p>     She didn’t have to wait long until she knew what his next implement would be. He walked up behind her, pressing himself against the back of her body as a hand reached around to grip her throat, pushing her harder against him. Rey silenced a moan as she felt Ben pressed against her, feeling the hard length between his legs pushing against her lower back. A grin spread across her face as his grip tightened, making it just a little bit harder to breathe. Just above where his hand was gripped around her throat, she felt the edge of something cold and metallic pressing against her skin. If he had been standing in front of her, he would’ve seen the wide grin spreading across her face. Keeping his grip tight around her neck, he gently and slowly dragged the tip of the knife over her collarbone, down between her breasts, and lightly over her stomach. The knife wasn’t really a knife at all, but rather a smooth piece of silver that Ben had ground down to be smooth on both edges, aside from the pointed tip at the top. It wasn’t hard enough to scratch or leave any marks, but pressing just hard enough was enough to cause Rey to shiver from the cold tip and the sensation. Suddenly, the heat pressed behind her body was gone, but his hand quickly found its position around her neck again. Her heart was pounding and her breathing had quickened considerably. While she could no longer feel the knife on her skin, she hoped it would return soon enough.</p><p>     Unbeknownst to her, he slipped the knife down into a tall cup on the dresser that was full of ice, causing the metal to become icy cold. She jumped suddenly and gasped when she felt the icy cold tip pressing into her nipple, mouth immediately jumping shut again when she realized she had made a noise. His grip tightened around her throat ever so slightly as he removed the headphones, tossing them aside.</p><p>     “We won’t be needing these anymore.” Ben said sternly, pressing the tip of the blade a little harder against her nipple. “I believe I told you not to make a noise sweetheart, was that correct?” Rey nodded again. “And did you just make another noise?” Another nod. “Tsk, tsk Kitten. We’re going to have to correct this behavior of yours so you’ll learn to listen.” Her heart fluttered with excitement at the thought. She knew he sounded so stern and serious, but she also knew he would never hurt her. She trusted him completely.</p><p>     “Are you doing OK, Rey? I want you to answer me and use a color before I go any further.” Ben said quietly, wanting to check in with her before continuing.</p><p>     “I’m good - green,” Rey answered breathily “I promise, Ben.”</p><p>     Ben then removed his hand from Rey’s throat, using it to pull the scarf covering her eyes off, and quickly stuffing it into her mouth. “I think this will correct that noise problem quite nicely.” He said with a smirk. He grabbed a small, round bell from the dresser and made sure it was secure in her fist. “You know the rules. If I need to slow down or stop, drop this bell. Understood?” She nodded silently, unable to make a noise with the scarf stuffed in her mouth. “Good girl.” He said with a smirk on his face, before gently smacking her cheek, grinning as he admired her before him with a grin around the scarf and a light in her eyes.</p><p>     After making sure the bell was secure in Rey’s hand, Ben’s grip tightened around her throat again and he began to press the knife into her collarbone, watching the excitement and fear light up her eyes. Again, he dragged the blade along her chest, between her breasts, and down across her stomach, the sensation making her shiver. Gently, he slipped the edge of the blade under the red lace panties she was wearing, using the tip to pull the elastic out and letting it snap back against her hips. She jumped again at the sensation, not expecting the snap of the waistband.</p><p>     “Good girls don’t tease Daddy with their panties, do they sweetheart?” Ben said with a smirk. Rey silently nodded, knowing exactly what he was planning to do. Removing his hand from her neck, he knelt before her so he would have a better angle to work with. He slid his hands up her legs slowly, moving up her thighs to rest on her hips beneath her waistband. After caressing her hips with his thumbs, he pulled his hands out and swiftly tore the lacy fabric down her legs. Her body shivered with excitement, goosebumps popping up all over her skin. He didn’t get far, as the fabric stopped when he met the ropes he had weaved around her legs earlier. Ben let the panties rest around her thighs as he used one hand to reach between them, feeling how wet she was. “Mmmm. Already so good and wet for me like a good little plaything.” He spoke with a grin as he looked up at her. “I think it’s about time for us to get these ropes off of you so I can use that cunt properly, don’t you?” She nodded again, the excitement in the room palpable between them.</p><p>     He picked up the smooth blade again, running it across her cunt where the panties had just been, dragging the tip a little harder along the flesh on her thighs. He removed the blade when he hit her knee, and repeated his actions on the other leg before standing again. He walked to the back of where she stood and pushed her hair to the side, pressing and dragging the tip of the blade into the nape of her neck and running it all the way down her spine, sending shivers up her back, stopping when he reached her ass. He removed the blade and gave each cheek a hard smack before kneeling again, and then running the blade along the backs of her thighs as well. Once he had moved across her legs again, he placed the blade next to him on the floor as his hands moved to her ankles, finding the knot where the rope tie ended. He undid the knot and began to undo the rope, weaving it around and between her legs, letting his hands smooth gently over the small indentations they left in Rey’s skin. After the rope was untied, Ben pulled the panties off of her legs and placed it all behind Rey with their other implements. He noticed some tangled spots on the rope, but that was something he could fix later. Then he placed the knife back in its case on the dresser, making sure it was closed securely before he continued. Ben pressed himself against Rey’s backside again, using his hands to press himself tighter against the swell of her ass so she could feel how hard he was for her. One hand moved up to her throat again, clutching just below her jawline. Rey was thankful for the scarf in her mouth as she whimpered under his touch, the sound muffled just enough by the fabric. His head tilted up to bite her earlobe as he growled into her ear, whispering “good girl” before he released his hold on her and stepped around to her front. It’s a good thing that the cuffs around her wrists were holding her up, otherwise she would’ve melted to the floor then and there. When he stood in front of her, Ben removed the scarf from Rey’s mouth and the bell from her hands, placing both on the dresser to the side.</p><p>     “How are your legs, sweetheart? If I undo your cuffs, will you be able to stand and get to the bed? Use your words to answer me.” Ben said</p><p>     “Yes, Daddy.” Rey said with a nod. Her legs were feeling a little weak, but she knew she could make it and she knew he wouldn’t let her fall. He reached up to unhook her wrists from the cuffs and bring them to rest behind his head, using his other arm to pull her close and support her wobbly legs.</p><p>     “We’re going to take a few steps backwards, understood sweetheart?”</p><p>     “Yes, Daddy.” Rey nodded again. He began to slowly walk her backwards, stopping when the backs of her thighs met the edge of the bed.</p><p>     “I’m going to sit you down to remove your bra, then I want you on your stomach, babygirl.” Rey nodded excitedly. Ben lowered her onto the bed, ducking out from between her wrists and unbuckling the delicate lace across her breasts, pulling it down her arms, and tossing it back towards the dresser. As soon as he finished removing the bra, she fell backwards onto the plush bed and rolled over to get into the position he had told her. Ben watched as Rey situated herself on her stomach, one side of her face pressed against the bed, arms together above her head, legs spread and ass out, just for him. He took both hands and ran them up Rey’s back, then drug his nails sharply down her back. Again, not enough to scratch and break skin, but just enough to make her shiver and redden her back. Smacking each ass cheek again, he knelt behind her, using his hands to grip and spread her ass and reveal the bright pink jeweled plug nestled firmly between them. He smirked then, knowing she must’ve slipped it in before he arrived home earlier as another part of his “surprise”. He then nudged and moved the tip, just enough to make her moan softly, before turning to lean his back against the edge of the bed and between her legs. His hands pulled her legs wider apart, the evidence of her arousal from the earlier torments obvious as it was almost dripping down her thighs. She moaned lowly as his tongue darted out along her cunt to taste her.</p><p>     “Mmmm. Such a good girl. So good and wet for me already. I love the way you taste, sweetheart.” Ben said, his voice deep with his own arousal. Her body shivered with his words. “You can use your words now if you need to. I want to hear how much you enjoy me wrecking you.”</p><p>     “Oh, Ben,” Rey said breathily, desperation for more evident in her voice. She moaned again as he moved back towards her pussy, using one hand to grip one of her thighs and the other to slip one finger inside her, quickly followed by a second when he felt how pliant she was beneath him. His fingers and tongue worked at a relentless pace, and it wasn’t long before Rey felt the familiar heat building low in her belly. “Mmmm….” she moaned softly. “Need more of you. Please, Daddy”. At that, Ben slipped a third finger in, curling them towards that special spot inside her as he pumped them in and out, his mouth still sucking and licking at her clit. Between this, he’d pull away every so often and use his nose to press against her, his tongue moving down to her entrance to gently lap at where his fingers were sliding in and out, dragging out more of her wet arousal on each pass. By the way her thighs were shaking above him and how she was pressing down and grinding against his hand and mouth, he knew she was getting close. He removed his mouth from her briefly and she whimpered in frustration. “I’m so close….please let me cum” she whined, his three fingers still thrusting into her. “Please, Daddy.”</p><p>     Upon hearing how desperate she was for him, Ben growled and said “ You can cum. I want you to cum for me, sweetheart” before replacing his mouth against her clit and resuming his pace. She moaned louder and tightened around him again, her orgasm washing over her just a few seconds later. She breathed heavily as the coil inside of her snapped, pleasure washing over her entire body as Ben continued beneath her. After a moment, Ben slowed his pace, stroking Rey and licking at her sensitive clit until she began to twitch slightly above him. Once he was sure he had worked her completely through her release, he used both large hands to squeeze her ass again and emerged from beneath her, smiling at her flushed back and ass and her panting body on the bed. He leaned over top of her and pulled her hair, lifting her head up off of the bed. “Such a good girl for me. MY good girl.” He growled, tugging her hair with each phrase. “Do you think you’re ready for me, sweetheart?”</p><p>     “Yes, Daddy, please” She nodded breathlessly beneath him on the bed.</p><p>     “Good girl.”</p><p>     Ben let go of her hair and made sure she was comfortable on the bed before reaching down between her ass again and removing the plug with a pop, placing it on the bed beside them. He then slowly pushed his sweatpants and boxers the rest of the way off. His hard, hot length slid between Rey’s ass as he gently ground against her, leaning forward to brush her hair to one side as he bit and kissed her neck and shoulders. After a few moments of this, Rey began squirming underneath him, silently begging for more friction as she spread her legs for him again. Ben slid a hand down to feel how wet she still was.</p><p>     “Mmmmm….” Rey moaned softly “need you, Ben. Please….wanna feel you.”</p><p>     Ben then used his firm hands on her hips and began to help Rey roll over.</p><p>     “On your back, I need to see you sweetheart.” He said, smiling as she turned over and met his eyes with a smile. Ben leaned forward to place his forehead against hers, kissing her passionately as he guided her legs around his waist. “You’re such a good girl for me Rey. You’ve done so good today, I’m so proud of you sweetheart.” His hands gripped both of her thighs, squeezing them gently as he spoke softly to her. He could tell Rey was getting impatient again as she lifted her hips to meet his cock, resting against his stomach. She used her legs to leverage herself and press her still wet cunt against him, receiving a shuddering moan from Ben in response. At this, he pulled back to stand again and press her thighs further open for him, using his thumbs to pull apart the shiny wet lips of her pussy. “So gorgeous, Rey. So wet, just for me.” At this, he slowly guided himself into her, loving the gasp he received from her every time. It took a few moments, but after what felt like a torturously slow drag, his cock was seated fully inside the warmth of her cunt. Rey took a deep breath as they both adjusted to the sensation. She didn’t think she would ever get used to the overwhelming feeling of fullness she felt from Ben.</p><p>     “Need you to move, Ben, please.” Rey whined, lifting her legs to wrap around his lower back again. He slowly pulled almost all the way out of Rey before sliding himself back in, but then he quickly picked up a relentless pace. Not only had he been waiting to do this with her again all week, but watching her under his ministrations earlier with the flogger, knife, and rope, Ben was practically already at the edge. He reached down to suck and then bite at both of her nipples as he continued to fuck her, loving the moans coming from her each time he bit just a little bit harder. He felt her hands running through and pulling on his hair, tightening with each nibble and thrust.</p><p>     “Mmmm fuck, Ben….” Rey moaned. “M’gonna cum, Daddy.” she said breathlessly, almost unable to get her words out. At this, Ben pulled one of his hands to rest just underneath her entrance, his thumb pressing gently against her ass before sliding into the tight, warm hole. When his thumb was fully inside, Rey moaned loud, overwhelmed at the feeling of fullness from Ben’s cock in her pussy and his finger in her ass. Ben removed his mouth from her chest to speak, a deep growl in his voice.</p><p>     “Good girl. Are you gonna cum for me, sweetheart?” Ben grunted as he continued to thrust into Rey as she nodded beneath him. “Need to feel you cum for me.” He moved his other hand from next to her to snake down between her legs and play with her clit, giving her the extra bit of stimulation she needed for the coil inside her to snap once again. She was practically screaming as loudly as she was moaning.</p><p>     “Beeennn….fuck!....don’t stop, pleeassee don’t stop” she exclaimed.</p><p>     Ben continued his fast, rough pace, feeling her cunt tighten and clench around him as he worked her through her orgasm again, knowing that he was getting close as well. Once he knew Rey had cum, he eased his thumb back out of her ass and removed his other hand from her clit, moving them both to grip her waist. Right when he was on the edge he started to pull out, planning to cum across her stomach, but Rey kept her legs tightened around his waist.</p><p>     “Need you in me, Daddy,” Rey whined. “Please fill me up”. Ben had just enough composure left to look down at Rey and make sure this is what she wanted.</p><p>     “You sure, sweetheart?” Ben mumbled out. Rey nodded as she pulled his face towards hers and started to kiss him again.</p><p>     Rey clenched around Ben again and that was all it took to send him over the edge, mouth open as he panted and moaned above Rey. His thrusts became irregular as his hips stuttered and she felt his hot release filling her up from the inside. Once he had finished emptying himself into her, he collapsed on top of her and relished in the feeling of her skin on his. They stayed pressed against each other as their breathing returned to normal and he began to soften inside of her. Ben pushed himself up on his arms and looked down to where he had slipped out of Rey, the evidence of his release slowly leaking out of her. He used two of his fingers to gather it up and push it back inside of her, a quiet whimper coming from her as he gently touched her sensitive cunt. He then took those same two fingers and lifted them up to her mouth. Rey used both of her hands to wrap around his large wrist and pull his outstretched hand towards her mouth, taking both fingers in as deep as they would go, and using her tongue to gather every last drop of the mixture of her and Ben from his fingers. She sucked them gently and pulled off with a soft pop, her tongue darting out to clean her own lips.</p><p>     “Such a good girl for me, Rey.” Ben said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her and pull her into his arms. He slowly placed a hand behind her shoulders and the other beneath her legs, lifting her off of the end of the bed and walking into the bathroom, gently placing her on the counter. He grabbed the towel he had set out earlier, running it under the warm water in the sink before using it to gently clean between Rey’s legs and then his own. He slid her off the counter so she could pee, and then when she came back to stand in front of him, he swept her up again. Ben then carried her around to the side of the bed, gently laying her on the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. He made sure she was comfortable and then he grabbed the water bottles he had laid out before. He sat one on the comforter beside where he sat next to Rey laid back against the pillows, and he opened the other bottle, moving towards her. He placed one hand gently behind her head and the other titled the bottle slowly towards her mouth. “Drink, sweetheart” Ben said, as he lifted the bottle enough for Rey to gulp at its contents. He replaced the lid and set it back on the side table before he took a long gulp of his own and then moved up the bed to lay next to Rey, pulling her still boneless body back into his arms. She looked up at him with such adoration in her eyes, loving the way he looked back at her just the same. “You did so good for me sweetheart, I’m so proud of you. Daddy’s good little Kitten.” He said again with a grin and a small kiss on her forehead as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Ben then turned towards the nightstand, pulling up the small plate with food on it, feeding Rey bits of it and taking a bite himself after every few pieces he fed her.</p><p>     Rey was so happy and exhausted she could barely speak, only managing to squeak out “you’re so good to me, Ben” as she smiled and melted into his arms after they finished off the plate. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, his hands running up and down her arms and back between holding her tight and close. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms softly mumbling “love you…” as she drifted off.</p><p>     Ben knew she was already asleep and he was quickly following, but before doing so, he managed to quietly say “I know, sweetheart, I love you too”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>